


Overload

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: Paths of The Arcana [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic apprentice, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reassurance hugs, Sensory Overload, Slight Ableist Language, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: Vittoria gets overwhelmed at a party and tries to avoid the others.





	Overload

  Vittoria hates people. Specifically people yelling at her. Or being around too many people. “Too sensitive Countess. How is she of ANY help!?” Vittoria ignores them. Crying in her rooms Nadia gave her once she’s alone.

  Covering her ears until the shouting is gone. She’s damaged. Mentally unwell according to Quaestor Vlademar. “A disgrace of a woman.” She’s heard it all before. In the shop with Asra she’s fine. It’s quiet except for the two of them and Faust. When she was a nurse at Julian’s clinic though? He’d find her in the back furiously rubbing her eyes and breathing raggedly. He worried it was the plague. She assured him she was just… overwhelmed by so many crying children.

  Now? Surrounded by the entire city praising her for helping bring peace… She wants to run. Run into the gardens or the library. Somewhere that was quiet. She isn’t well. There is no cure for what she has. At least none that would leave her sane. Oh she remembers the threats Vlademar gave when Julian wasn’t near. How they would LOVE to crack open her skull to see how she was “born wrong”.

  She never told Julian these threats. She kept it bottled up until she’d lash out in the fields her magic roaring calling down storms in her rage and pain. The sky was darkening as the party went on.

  “My love? Are you alright? You seem stressed?” Nadia asked turning to Vittoria who looked at her anywhere but her eyes suddenly missing her old plague mask. “I’m fine. Really Nadia I promise.” Vittoria replies a fake smile plastered on her face thanking all the saints, gods and goddesses Asra or Julian aren’t nearby.

  Nadia raised one eyebrow. “Vittoria. We both know that isn’t true.” Nadia reaches over and Vittoria flinches sharply paling when she realizes what she’s done.

  “I… I’m sorry. I have to go.” She runs before Nadia can try to touch her again weaving through the crowds with all the grace of a dancer until she is far enough away to just sit on a bench. She wraps her arms tight around herself trying to keep from freaking out.

  She fails as the tears fall staining the purple and black silk dress she’s wearing. She’s so lost in her own world that she doesn’t notice anyone is near her until she hears their voice.

  “Well if it isn’t the asylum escapee.” It’s a noble one who never cared for her or Asra thinking that despite all the proof they have given that they're not charlatans. She doesn’t react keeping her arms tight around herself to keep from lashing out.

  “What not going to talk? You chatter on like a magpie with that white haired freak and that disgrace of a doctor. Or did the Countess finally come to her senses and kick a harlot like you out of her bed?”

  The only thing Vittoria sees is red as the wind kicks up lashing out and snuffing out the lanterns. The noble screams as they’re sent flying into a guard who was doing their rounds. Vittoria panics… and runs going deep into the gardens.

  Nadia watched as the gale is quieted by Asra. “Did Vittoria do that?” She asks praying she’s wrong.

  “She…yes. She can be difficult. Losing control when she’s upset, like a child throwing a tantrum.” Asra says while Julian looks towards the guard whose bringing the noble forward.

  “Countess! That witch of a girl attacked me! I want to see her punished!” The noble demanded causing the crowd to fall silent. All wondering the same thing, “Would Vitoria openly attack someone?”

  “And WHAT is your proof she caused this?” Nadia asks as the lanterns are relit. “Please tell me you have tangible proof? Or is this just a false accusation to have her in the Coliseum?”

  The noble paled at the glare Nadia leveled on them. It did not help that Asra, Julian, Portia and all of Nadia’s siblings were also glaring. Faust was coiled like she would strike.

  “I…do not.”

  “Then do not waste my time.” Nadia said effectively dismissing the noble from her sights. She then turned to the others, “Do you think she’s ok? I… I tried to touch her cheek and she flinched before running off.”

  Asra pet Faust calming her down. “Vitty like I said loses control when she’s upset. Like…well the best example I can think of is as I said earlier, a child throwing a tantrum. Sometimes… I wonder if…’ Asra cut himself off shaking his head, ‘She only does this when she’s stressed and can’t get away. I taught her some ways of dealing with it but, well sometimes in the moment you can forget how to calm down.”

  Julian however looked pensive. “The backroom of my clinic. She’d hide there when she got upset. Said too many crying kids made her head hurt. Once she pulled herself together? She just went on with her duties but would start singing to calm the children. But…when we were here working on a cure…She’d often be hiding when she could the screams of the dying and the other doctor’s barking orders making her more stressed.” He ran a hand through his hair before turning to his sister. “Pasha do you think she’d head for your place or just find the center of the gardens?”

  Portia looked thoughtful for a moment trying to guess where her friend would go. “She might not leave the Palace itself. She could have gone inside. But at least with the gardens? The fountain. She’d probably go to the fountain in the center of the maze.”

  Deep in the maze Vittoria finally came to a stop at the fountain all but collapsing onto the ledge finally crying. Her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs as she laid there covering her ears trying to breathe and calm down. She knew how pathetic she would look. The great magician Vittoria reduced to tears like a child.

  Once Nadia could slip away from her guests she made her way into the maze. Portia went to her house to see if Vittoria was there, Julian was searching the library just to be safe and Asra and Faust were keeping the crowd distracted. She walked until she heard sobbing and then she broke out into a run trying to get to her love and do her best to dry her tears.

  Vittoria was lying on the fountain ledge unmoving her sobs had died down, laying there with her sleeve covering her blotchy red face as Nadia approached sitting next to her. “I’m sorry my love. I should have noticed you were upset sooner.’ She placed her hand by Vittoria’s not touching but close enough for the smaller woman to take, ‘I want to help if you’ll let me. We all do.”

  Vittoria sat up keeping her head down as she took Nadia’s hand. “Sorry I ran off and… lost control. I should know better by now.” Nadia pulled her close gently and held her loose enough she could break free in she wanted.

  “You were upset. It happens. And I also shouldn’t have tried to touch you earlier without asking or now…oh...’ Nadia broke off as Vittoria hugged her tightly, ‘I assume you’re ok with it now?” She asked readjusting her arms around her lover.

  “Yeah…I calmed down a bit. Sorry I worried you. I should...’ She was cut off by Nadia placing a hand gently on her lips.

  “Do not say you should know better like a child being reprimanded. Please, Vittoria my love I want to understand what happened. Can you tell me?”

  Vittoria blushed and mentally kicked herself about acting like a child when she was 26 years old! Ok she had this body for 3 years but that shouldn’t mean she has to ACT like a three year old. It isn’t until Nadia raises an eyebrow she realizes she didn’t answer. “Yeah I will… Do I have to go back to the party though? I… I’m not up for that. I don’t think I can handle it right now.”

  Nadia nodded and rubbed her back in soothing circles. “If I recall Asra has mentioned you used to not do well with crowds? I should have done better to minimize the amount of people.”

  “Used to. I’m better at it. At least as long as I’m not stuck in line trying to buy something for example, it gives me too much time to think I should spend my money on something better. Even if it’s a fucking bag of fruit. And you did. You stayed by me as long as you could even without knowing how… difficult I can get. And…sorry for cursing…I know I shouldn’t in front of…well…” Vittoria looked away with a blush the mentality of a girl born on the streets and taken in by a bookstore clerk resurfacing with her memories.

  Nadia lifted her chin gently and kissed her lips light as a butterfly landing on a flower. “I would not have you any other way my love. And if you feel overwhelmed again just let me know. Ok?” Vittoria blushed more and nodded.

  “You got it. So um…think we should have Portia and the others um know where I am before the whole palace is turned upside down?” 

“Good idea. Can you stand?” Nadia asked offering her arm as she stood up; Vittoria took it before catching three leaves that were falling from a tree. “What are you going to do with those?”

  Vittoria smiled softly and her hands glowed etching a message on each leaf before blowing on them and watching with Nadia as they flew off aided by her magic. “Sent a message to Asra, Portia and Julian that I’m ok and heading in with you. Though Jules MIGHT freak out seeing a random leaf fly towards him with a message on it.”

  Nadia took Vittoria’s hand in her own and squeezed it. “He may. How he can still be skeptical after seeing what you and Asra can do and what has happened is beyond me.”

  “He’s not THAT skeptical anymore. Especially now that he remembers how I’d be mixing magic and medicine when I worked as his apprentice. I’d often be in the back making tonics and the like infused with magic to help them aid the patient better. It...was partially my undoing. I overtaxed my body making me weaker…” Vittoria trailed off remembering waking up aching and coughing thinking it was a cold until it got so much worse…the blood on her bedding when she threw up, her eyes…blood red.

  Nadia kissed her softly making Vittoria come back to herself. “I know that faraway look my love. You did your best for your patients. You gave them longer than they would have had without your remedies. Something I’m sure Julian has told you. It’s odd how you two can be so similar at times.” Nadia said holding Vittoria close to her.

  The leaves found their recipients and they all headed to Vittoria’s room to check on her. Portia bringing Pepi with her in case Vittoria wanted to play with him. Asra’s eyes widened when he opened the door and Mercedes and Melchior were on the bed with Vittoria.

  “Um Nadi? What the…” He trailed off looking at an equally confused Nadia. Mercedes looked up at them before laying their head back down so Vittoria could pet them running her hands in the silky fur.

  “They have taken a great liking to her. Though that could be due in part to the pomegranate soap she used.” Nadia said as Julian shut the door behind them.

  Vittoria looked up from her bed having changed from the formal and silky dress into her more soft clothes she wore around the shop. Her long hair no longer an elaborate mess of curls and braids but held up in a simple bun with strands falling loose. “So…I um…kinda…had a meltdown?”

  Pepi got down from Portia’s arms and climbed onto the bed taking over Vittoria’s pillow purring. For now peace held between the cat and the two dogs on the bed.

  Asra was a TAD skeptical of the dogs but for now Vitty wasn’t freaking out so he sat down in a chair while Portia went to the closet to pull a spare blanket down. Julian remained standing both he and Asra having SOME experience with their apprentice and lover’s “meltdowns”.

  Vittoria bit the inside of her cheek still not meeting anyone’s eyes. “The crowd was too much…too loud and well…I was overwhelmed and couldn’t…handle it. Not like how it was when I first woke after coming back. But more I just HAD to get away to somewhere quiet. And I did…but…I guess I hurt some noble cause…’ she trailed off as Portia draped the blanket over her shoulders, ‘they might have implied some things.” She finished pulling the blanket tight around her.

  “What kind of things?” Julian asked keeping his voice calm and patient with her like when he would calm her down three years ago. Vittoria looked over to him, then Asra and finally Nadia eyes wide.

  “That I escaped from the asylum.” She whispered curling in on herself squeezing her eyes shut so she didn’t have to look at them…and so she didn’t have to say the rest.

  There was a clatter as Nadia and Asra both stood so fast their chairs fell back, Julian already kneeling in front of Vittoria as best he could with the dogs in the way and Portia crackling her knuckles like she was going to chase the noble down with more than just a chair.

  “Vita? Look at us please?” Julian implored as the dogs vacated the bed to sit by the door for once not growling that someone had gotten close. Portia quickly let them out and followed with an “I’m getting a giant pot of tea and I AM helping throttle that guy!” as she left shutting the door softly behind her.

  Asra and Nadia sat down on the bed trying to not crowd Vittoria. Nadia looked at the closed door back to Vittoria. “I know there is more my love. But…you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

  Vittoria took a couple deep breaths to keep from panicking more internally than she was before finally whispering, “They implied you were only keeping me around for sex.”

  Nadia’s blood ran cold hearing that. Asra’s jaw dropped and Julian gently pulled Vittoria into the center of the three of them. Vittoria curled into them still talking, “They called Asra a freak and Jules a disgrace and…I just…I lost it and…I…it’s not true? Right Nadia?” She asked looking up eyes big and filling with tears.

  Nadia pulled Vittoria into her arms holding her tightly. “It is not. I love you for who you are. I have NEVER kept you here just for sex nor was that ever my intention. I kept you here because you could help me find the truth and later because you helped me realize I could love again.”

  Vittoria’s shoulders shook as the dam broke and she started to cry. Nadia rubbed her back as Asra and Julian joined in on the hug all three of them softly telling her how much they loved her and how grateful they were that she came into their lives.

  Asra kissed her on the crown of her head where the symbol was hidden under dark brown hair that was starting to go silver. “I loved you years ago and I still love you even now Vitty. And I’ll love you in this life and the next. No matter what.”

  Julian placed a hand on her right side kissing her cheek, “Vi you looked for the truth and helped me find it in myself and in you as well. We both have our bad days. But we have many more good to outweigh them.”

  Vittoria sniffed and rubbed her sleeve over her eyes knowing her face was all red and blotchy but…they still loved her. “Thanks guys…really. I know it’s dumb for me to have gotten worked up like that. But…I guess even coming back from the dead can’t change something like that.”

  “It’s not dumb. Yes you’re different from others in how you process and handle information and situations but it’s because of how you handle it that makes you well you.” Nadia said kissing her on the forehead.

  Asra placed a hand on Vittoria’s shoulder and gently pulled her into a hug. “We could always hex that guy? I know you kept a book of them for “a rainy day”.” He said with a small smile.

  Vittoria shut her eyes and leaned into whoever was closer, “ _Smells like jasmine. So it’s Nadia. Julian always smells like coffee despite the alcohol. And Asra smells like tea._ ” exhausted from the events of the day. The door open softly as Portia came in carrying a large tray with a teapot, 5 cups and saucers, a small pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar.

  Julian silently lamented it wasn’t coffee while getting up to help his sister get everything settled. “Is she any better?” Portia asked softly not wanting to break the silence too much as Vittoria rested on Asra’s shoulder Pepi now in her lap and Faust on Asra’s.

  After pouring everyone a cup of tea Portia sat down and looked over at her friend, “Feel a little better?” she asked noticing how Vittoria was just holding the cup in her hands and not drinking yet.

  “A little. Head’s killing me though from all the crying. But I’ll be ok after this.” Vittoria said before taking a sip of the tea and with a flick of her fingers and a whole lot more concentration than normal used her air magic to have a mini tornado of sugar land in her cup and stir itself in before drinking again.

  Asra rubbed her back softly. “Don’t push yourself too much right now Vitty alright?” Vittoria nodded and drank her tea letting the other four talk around her finally calming down.


End file.
